Episode 2083 (15 March 2001)
Synopsis Billy’s irritated by the bruises on his face and makes out to Mark that the other guy came off worse. Zoe quizzes Kat about her relationship with Anthony and jokingly suggests that one man is not enough for her. Kat’s not amused. Meanwhile, Mark challenges Beppe about the way he has treated Laura. Beppe's convinced that Laura can't be trusted and reminds Mark that she's let him down twice. Mark defends her telling Beppe he’s just being paranoid. Janine’s desperate to get some cash before Terry gets back. Lucky for her, she comes across Irene’s cash card! She flashes her cash around while poor old Barry has difficulty coping with the fact that he has no money and is unemployed. Beppe agrees to do a few jobs for Roy and, concerned for Joe's safety, he decides to take him along. Father and son leave the Square - unaware that Sandra’s lurking behind the bushes! Sandra heads straight for the portacabin, where she demands to know where Beppe has taken Joe. Roy tells her he's taken Joe with him to work. Sandra's furious. Anthony denies that his relationship with Kat is on the rocks and tells Zoe that they are taking things slowly. Realising that he owes Kat an apology he heads over to see her but she shows him the door. Hard man Jamie puts Billy in his place when he overhears him boasting about the fight. Peggy overhears Jamie’s words and starts to get suspicious. Alone at Jim's, Dot's finding it harder to deal with the fear than she imagined. She decides to go back home but the distress gets worse once she gets there. Terry’s back in town and unaware of Janine’s scheming. She arranges to meet him in the Vic - only after she tracks down Irene’s pin number! Meanwhile Barry decides to sell some of his possessions in order to get some cash. Dot’s nerves go from bad to worse and she decides to take refuge at Jim’s again. Unfortunately for Jim, Peggy has sussed that he’s been skiving off work and he has to go in and work the lunchtime shift. Jamie has a disagreement with an irate customer over the cost of the service. Jamie refuses to budge but they finally compromise on a 10% discount. After making Barry suffer for most of the day Nat arrives back at the B&B; and finds that he’s prepared a surprise meal. Flabbergasted, she forgives him straight away. Dan comes into the Arches and starts to threaten Jamie. Warily, Jamie attempts to stand his ground but soon discovers that Dan’s not someone to be messed with - Jamie’s ego takes a battering. When Beppe and Joe return they find Sandra waiting for them. Excited and overjoyed, Joe rushes to see his mother much to his father’s despair. Beppe's furious and tries to drag Joe into the house. Joe's frightened and confused and doesn't know who to turn to. Suddenly he tears himself away from his father and runs to his mother. As he moves to Sandra a car comes from nowhere and knocks Joe to the ground. The driver is Jamie’s irate customer. Panicked and shocked he drives off leaving Beppe and Sandra completely stunned. Cast Regular cast *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Sandra di Marco - Clare Wilkie *Joe di Marco - Jake Kyprianou *Jim Branning - John Bardon *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Garry Hobbs - Ricky Groves *Lynne Slater - Elaine Lordan *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Natalie Evans - Lucy Speed *Kat Slater - Jessie Wallace *Dr. Trueman - Nicholas R. Bailey *Audrey Trueman - Corinne Skinner Carter *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Zoe Slater - Michelle Ryan *Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass Guest cast *Randle - James Doherty *Rowland - Andrew Jeffers Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *5 Albert Square - Living room *Evans and Son *20 Albert Square - Living/dining room *25 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen and downstairs hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Mitchell's Autos *Dot's flat Notes *The episode was repeated on BBC Choice at 10.00pm *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Jamie struggles to cope with business in the Arches. Beppe and Sandra's disagreements put Joe's life in danger. Category:Episode Category:2001 Episodes